omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Frost
|-|Jack Frost= |-|King Frost= Character Synopsis Jack Frost sometimes known as Jack '''is a mist spirit that appears during the winter and melts away in spring. His body is made of ice and snow, but do not be fooled by his cute appearance. Jack Frost spits ice and freezes people, a smile on his face all the while. Originally, he looked like an abominable snowman, but perhaps he changed form to more efficiently freeze people. The species of Jack Frost have many forms they can potentially take, such as '''King Forst, which comes when many Jack Frost are fused together or Black Frost, which comes when Jack Frost absorbs Satan Magatama Character Statistics Tiering: 8-C '| '''High 6-A ' 'Verse: '''Shin Megami Tensei '''Name: '''Jack Frost, Frost, King Frost, "The King" '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Snow Spirit, Fairy, Snowman '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Demons exist as thought forms and are akin to living ideals percieved by humanity. Jack Frost and specifically embodies Snow), Acausality (Paracausality; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Thor is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Ice Manipulation (His deep connection to snow allows Jack Frost to use Ice-Based Attacks, in addition to other winter themed abilities), Death Manipulation (Hama can instantly kill off an opponent), Lightning Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Through various attacks such as Zio), Statistics Amplification / Reduction (Increases defense with Rakukaja, Increases Ice magic by 25% with Ice Pleroma, Increases Agility with Sukukaja, Inflicts Mute stats with Tango of Dispelling, Increases Magical Power by 2.5 with Mind Charge, Negates debuffs with Dekunda), Empathic Manipulation (Capable of inflicting the status of happy onto an opponent), Mind Manipulation (Makes enemies Panic with Pulinpa), Levitation, Energy Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing (Recovers a moderate amount of damage with Mediarama, Removes Sleep / Illusion with Patra, Dispels Confusion / Fear / Rage with Me Patra) Teleportation, Forcefield & Attack Absorption (Reduces Fire damage with Resist Fire, Drains fire attacks with Fire Drain) | All Previous Abilities, in addition to Stat Buffing / Debuffing (Removes all enemy buffs with Dekaja. Increases Magical power by 2.5 with Concentrate, Increases Ice power by 50% with High Ice Pleroma, Becomes immune to Fire with Null Fire, Exhausts all foes with Anima Freeze) 'Destructive Ability: Building Level '(Despite being one of the weaker demons, Jack Frost is still comparable to early-game Flynn, who can do this) | '''Multi-Continent Level '(Capable of freezing over the entire world through his ice powers) 'Speed: Supersonic+ '(Even the more basic demons have no issue combating those with weapons such as pistols and ranged attacks) | 'FTL '(Scales to Seere, who is capable of moving this fast casually ) 'Lifting Ability: Class M '(Scaling from Pixie) | '''Unknown Striking Ability: Building Class '''| '''Multi-Continent Class Durability: Building Level | Multi-Continent Level Stamina: Endless '(Demons themselves are non-corporeal and are beyond physicality. Is capable of acting as a source of infinite and inexhaustible energy) 'Range: Continental '(Responsible for various winter related events that occur across England) | '''Planetary '(Was capable of freezing over the entire world) '''Intelligence: Average. Rather playful, fickle and childlike, and can also be quite arrogant. Weaknesses: 'None Notable '''Versions: Jack Frost | King Frost ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ice Breath: '''Jack Frost attacks an opponent through using ice-based breath to freeze an opponent *'Bufu: An ice spell that attacks an opponent with ice '''Extra Info: '''This profile only covers Jack Frost and King Frost. This doesn't include Black Frost because it's almost a seperate character Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Mascots Category:Demons Category:Fairies Category:Spirits Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Males Category:Tyrants Category:Persona Category:Abstract Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Mind Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Death Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6